The Gift
by BabyKat
Summary: Jack turns 18 and Riddick helps her celebrate.


The Gift  
  
Jack came bounding into the living room. She leapt onto the couch beside Riddick causing him to bounce and release a soft 'oof.' Imam exhaled silently shaking his head at the young woman before leaving for the kitchen to get them all drinks.  
  
Riddick looked at Jack with fake annoyance that caused her to giggle and run her hand over his head quickly. "Awe, Riddie, you're just a softy and you know it." That made him growl lowly before grabbing her wrists in one hand and tackling her back against the couch. She squealed loudly as he started attacking her mid-section with his free hand.  
  
Imam came back into the living room spying the scene. He shook his head sadly before clearing his throat loudly to get their attention. Riddick and Jack both looked up instantly, Jack still breathing heavily. Imam held up the drinks a little before laying them on the table by the couch, "Mr. Riddick." He motioned for Riddick to follow him.  
  
"Comin' Holy Man." He grunted getting off the couch and following Imam down the hall. Jack pouted leaning against the back of the couch as she watched them disappear in the shadows of the hall. She strained as far as she could trying to hear the conversation.  
  
Jack jumped back into sitting position when she saw Riddick start back towards her. Riddick wasn't buying her act of being interested in the vid on the television. "Wanna know what he said?"  
  
Jack looked back at him innocently. "I don't have the slightest idea what you mean, Rid."  
  
Riddick made a slight humph sound plopping back in his spot on the couch. He shrugged. "It was just about your birthday anyway, no big deal."  
  
Jack squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "What about it? Huh, Riddick? What do you guys have planned?" Riddick pried her off of himself before making a big scene with fixing his shirt. Jack rolled her eyes watching him, "Come oooooooon, Riddick. You KNOW you want to tell me."  
  
"He just wants to make dinner for you, kid. We don't know what to get you this time."  
  
Jack pouted throwing herself back against the couch away from him.  
  
"You know...for turning 18 tomorrow, you sure are a baby."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him but pulled it back before he could grab it. She tsked softly, "Gettin old, old man." Riddick smacked her ass lightly as she got off the couch.  
  
"Go to bed." He growled lowly. She grinned and did as he said.  
  
Riddick watched her go down the hall smiling before he got up and went to his own room to get ready for the next day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Imam put the dishes into the sink while Jack moaned loudly. "Imam, that was the best meal I've ever had!"  
  
He smiled at her nodding a little. "Thank you child." Jack smiled. "And now time for the gifts." He nodded for Riddick to go get them.  
  
Riddick grunted getting out of his chair and disappearing down the hall. He came back with a small wrapped package and a slightly larger package. He handed her the larger one first, "From Imam."  
  
Jack's smile widened as she took the gift. "You guys didn't have to.." She said as she started ripping through the wrapping. She gasped when she saw it was the classic book she'd been wanting. "Imam! How the hell did you get this?! It's over 100 years old!"  
  
Imam just smiled, "It was worth it if you like it."  
  
"Oh God! I LOVE it!" Jack jumped up and threw her arms around Imam's neck. He gently hugged her back.  
  
"Now for Riddick's." He nodded to the other man.  
  
Riddick held out the other gift that Jack took and smiled at him. She ripped through this wrapping even quicker because of her excitement left from the first gift. When all the wrapping was gone, she saw a flat looking, white box. She glanced at Riddick with a wrinkled brow before lifting the lid slowly. Jack gasped when she saw the antique, jade hairpin. "Oh Riddick.."  
  
He licked his lips a little. "Like it?" She nodded quickly before going and wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back before pushing her away. "Put it in."  
  
Jack giggled and twisted her waist length hair before pinning it on top of her head. She twirled showing the two men. Imam smiled. "It's beautiful child. Unfortunately, now I must retire to my quarters." He hugged Jack wishing her happy birthday and good night. She hugged him back still thanking him and wished him a good night's rest as well. Riddick nodded to Imam before he retreated down the hall.  
  
Jack looked at Riddick. "You didn't have to Riddick."  
  
Riddick just shrugged. "Come on, I still have a surprise for you." He walked out and went to his room without checking to see if she was following. When she realized he wasn't going to wait, Jack jogged after him. He glanced back at her, "Okay...close your eyes or something." Jack giggled as she closed her eyes. "You're really good at this."  
  
He just hmed as he opened the door. He pulled her inside and when he was satisfied with her placement in the room, he went back and closed the door. "Okay, open em."  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of over a hundred candles lit and scattered all over his room. He walked up behind her and turned her around to face him. She looked up at him slowly. "What's this for?"  
  
Riddick looked surprised for a second, "Well..I mean...we...I thought-"  
  
Jack held back a giggle but couldn't help letting her smile slip. She placed a finger on his lips. "It's very sweet Riddick but..."  
  
Riddick slipped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. He dropped his voice lower trying to put a hint of seduction in it. "But what, Jack?"  
  
She swallowed thickly. Jack closed her eyes tightly as she saw Riddick lean closer to her. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity to Jack, she felt Riddick's lips brush against hers. She leaned into him more trying to bring his lips back. Riddick released a low chuckle that caused her to open her eyes growling some.  
  
Jack licked her lips looking up at Riddick waiting for him to return to their kiss. He came back down for a bruising kiss that Jack gladly gave back to him. He parted her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan softly. She pulled herself closer to him as their tongues danced together.  
  
Riddick started walking her back to the bed as he pulled back taking her shirt with him. She nearly fell back on the bed when her knees hit the edge, but he caught her quickly grinning. "I see you're ready to move a few steps ahead."  
  
She smacked his shoulder lightly before sighing softly. "Riddick we shouldn't. Imam-"  
  
"Knows about this. He's already got plans for tonight, kid, it's just us." He leaned down sucking on her neck where he can feel her pulse. Riddick smiled against her neck as he felt it quicken. He slid his hands up her sides and around to her back to unhook her bra. He pulled back when he felt nothing but skin and looked down at her. "Jackie girl, I didn't notice you liked being free." She blushed bringing her arms up to cover her chest, but he was faster then her. He cradled her breast gently admiring them. She watched his face and shuddered when she saw his tongue move across his bottom lip to match his thumbs running over her nipples lightly.  
  
Riddick brought his head down to her chest and snaked his tongue over her nipple experimentally causing Jack to moan loudly. He held back a chuckle and continued his light licks until she was holding his head trying to get more from his mouth. Riddick complied to her demands closing his lips around her nipple and began sucking and nibbling. Jack was pressing her delicate fingers into the back of his head moaning, wanting him to continue forever. She opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized slipped closed, when she felt a rush of cold air against her chest where he had been. She looked at him in time to see him drop his wife- beater to the floor. Jack slid her hands from the waist of his pants to his shoulders slowly. He let his eyes slip closed as she did and moaned softly when he felt her repeat what he had done to her just before.  
  
He pushed against her to lay her back. Taking the hint, Jack broke from his chest and started moving to the head of the bed. Riddick grabbed her hips, "Not yet." Jack nodded a little and stretched out across the bed leaving her legs bent at the knees and feet still on the floor.  
  
Riddick got on the bed straddling her thighs. He ran his hands over her stomach, barely touching her, as he leaned forward licking along her jawbone slowly. Jack moaned softly arching her back to get more contact. He bit gently when he got to the other side of her jaw causing a shocked, but still soft moan to come from Jack. Riddick grinned a little before kissing down the side of her neck slowly as he ran his hands up to her shoulders at the same pace.  
  
Jack brought her hands up and wrapped them around Riddick's back, resting them on his shoulders. "Riddick...please.." She said barely above a whisper, but she knew he could hear it. He quickly kissed and sucked his way down to the waist of her pants, which he then slid his tongue along. Jack arched her back again to get more. Riddick nuzzled his head against her stomach as he undid her pants. He slowly pulled them off and kissed every inch of freshly exposed skin. Clearing her pants, shoes, and socks from her, he slid his hands up her legs slowly and curled his fingers into the waistband of her underwear.  
  
Jack wiggled her hips to help him get them off. Once he cleared the underwear from her legs, he rested his hands on her knees pushing them apart. Jack pushed herself up resting on her elbows. "Riddick..." She chewed on her lip a little.  
  
Riddick mumbled, "Relax Jackie." He lightly kissed the inside of both knees. He ran his tongue up the length of one of her thighs while gently massaging up the other. Jack let her legs fall open more as she relaxed. She watched him make his way up her thighs and moaned when she felt Riddick blow against her lightly. He snaked his tongue up her slit lightly bringing another moan from her lips. Encouraged by her reaction, Riddick started nibbling, sucking, and licking until Jack was withering under him. When he could tell she was close, he went to her clit and bit just enough to cause to her scream as she climaxed for the first time.  
  
Riddick licked up her juices before he kissed up her body. Once he was close enough, Jack pulled him down for another bruising kiss. She pulled back still panting, "Oh my...Riddick...that was amazing."  
  
Riddick grinned, "Thanks babe." Jack kissed him again, softer this time. She moaned into his mouth when Riddick brought his hips down against hers. "Stay here." He kissed her quickly before sliding off the bed. He quickly stripped off his pants.  
  
Jack leaned up on her elbows once more and looked Riddick over slowly. Riddick saw her chewing on her lip, not completely sure about this. He slowly moved back to where he was before on her thighs, slowly kissing along her collarbone. Jack laid back down releasing soft 'mm's as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She wiggled farther up the bed so they'd be more comfortable. Riddick wedged himself between her legs and slid into her teasingly. Jack squeezed her eyes tightly when she felt a shot of pain that caused Riddick to stop once he was all the way in. He kissed around her face gently until Jack started rolling her hips against his. Taking the hint, Riddick started moving in and out slowly until she was begging for more.  
  
Pretty soon, they were both panting and thrusting their hips against the others quickly. Riddick could feel Jack's climax building, causing him to start thrusting harder. Jack arched her back screaming again as her second climax washed over her. Riddick grunted thrusting a few more times through her climax before his own came over him.  
  
Riddick collapsed against Jack nuzzling his head against her neck. Jack moaned softly running her hands all over his back.  
  
After their breathing returned to normal, Riddick moved to the top of the bed and laid on his back bringing Jack with him. She curled up against his side and put her head on his shoulder. Jack sighed happily and slipped her eyes closed as she felt Riddick run his fingers around her back lightly.  
  
Jack kissed his chest lightly and squealed, opening her eyes as Riddick moved her so she was straddling his stomach. He grinned, "We're not done yet." Jack leaned forward to kiss Riddick when she felt her hair falling down her back. She leaned back in time to see Riddick reaching over to put her jade hairpin on the table beside the bed. She smiled softly as she leaned down again, kissing him gently. He kissed her back and curled his fingers in her hair as he slid her down onto him again.  
  
Jack ground her hips against Riddick's one last time before she collapsed onto his chest. Riddick waited till they both were breathing normally, then he moved to his side and brought her back against his front. Jack wiggled back against him to get more comfortable and quickly feel asleep. Riddick ran his fingers along her arm lightly, just listening to her breathe.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jack stretched as much as Riddick's arms would allow her to then turned over, careful not to move his arms from her. When she was settled, she looked up at his face and saw Riddick looking back at her. She smiled and said softly, "morning."  
  
"Mornin' kid." He replied gruffly. Riddick kissed her forehead gently as he pulled her closer. "How ya feelin'?" Jack mmed softly snuggling closer to him, "Pretty good actually." She heard him mutter a good before she felt him bring her leg over his hip. She moaned softly and pressed her hips down on him ready for the next round.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
